Por una promesa
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ¿Qué es primero? ¿Tu vida o la de tu pueblo? Sacrificar el amor no es una tarea difícil para alguien como Temari o eso es lo que cree hasta que conoce a Shikamaru Nara, amigo de su prometido. Una historia llena de mentiras y romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, el anime, y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me presto de sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Información importante:**

**Reinos:**

—**Norte**

—**Sur**

—**Este**

—**Oeste**

**Capitales:**

—**Hoja** de Norte

—**Fuego** de Sur

—**Arena** de Este

—**Agua **del Oeste

* * *

• **Por una promesa** **•**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El tratado**

* * *

**Arena**

**1.**

—Sangre...

A lo lejos, ella escuchaba su nombre, seguro lo gritaban, pero ella no estaba segura.

_» ¡Temari!_

Solo estaba segura que estaba sangrando demasiado. Ella intentó presionar la herida, pero las fuerzas ya no estaban con ella. El dolor era insoportable.

_» ¡Temari!_

Y tenía que pedir ayuda.

—¡Temari! —La voz cálida que rezaba su nombre se acercó lo suficiente para sentirla—. Recuerda tu promesa. —Al abrir sus ojos con dificultad solo pudo enfocar el esbozo de un gesto amable en su madre y luego sus labios entreabiertos para decir algo, que no escuchó, solo un pitido fuerte.

¿Era un sueño?

Si lo era, entonces ella estaba feliz ver el rostro de su madre por última vez. Poco a poco, todo oscureció.

**(...)**

—...no obstante perdió mucha sangre. Me alegro que todo fue a tiempo —fue lo único que logró escuchar Temari, que despertaba. Sentía mucho frío y su respiración aún no se normalizaba del todo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

Y sentía su boca seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Aquel sueño, pinceladas de él, aún rondaba por sus pensamientos. De todas formas el dolor de sus sueños era real, pero no tenía relación con la realidad. No tenía sentido.

Detrás de las cortinas, el médico aún decía una que otra cosa que Temari no lograba entender.

De pronto, la cortina se recorrió, y el galeno que se acercó a ella y suministró, con ayuda de una jeringa, algún medicamento a su vía intravenosa. El médico le dedicó una sonrisa, que Temari quiso regresar, pero aún se sentía débil.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, pequeña. Estarás bien —le dijo antes de volver a desaparecer detrás de la cortina.

Inmediatamente después de que desapareció el médico, su madre entró. Se acercó con lentitud hasta su hija, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y algunas ya habían resbalado de sus orbes por encima de otras ya secas en su rostro. Como si ambas hubieran perdido la facultad del habla, no dijeron nada. Pero Karura no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella y tomó una de las pequeñas manos de su hija. La tomó y la acarició con ternura.

Temari se sintió amada por la ternura de su madre. Pero de pronto, un sentimiento de temor se hizo presente en ella.

—Papá se entererá...—graznó Temari.

Karura negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, él no se enterará.

Temari sintió cómo el alivio la llenaba de golpe, sonrió con dificultad a su mamá. Y Karura también lo hizo.

—Temari —le dijo con voz apremiante—, no quiero que te sobre-esfuerces.

La aludida solo asintió con mentira.

Con ayuda del tratamiento, Temari logró recuperarse antes que Rasa llegara de su reunión con los señores del Norte y Oeste, que de hecho tenía más de dos semanas fuera de la Arena. Karura y Yashamaru prepararon la cena, con platillos del gusto de Rasa. Todo aquello para que él estuviera lo más contento posible.

Karura dio de comer antes a Temari y Kankuro para mandarlos a dormir. Y se quedó con Yashamaru para esperar a su esposo.

Ni bien terminaron de acomodar la mesa, tocaron la puerta. Sabían quién era.

Karura preparó su mejor cara para recibir a su esposo. Abrió la puerta, pero Rasa le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Entró molesto. Yashamaru se preocupó, y Karura todavía estaba desconcertada.

—¡Se burlan de uno! —exclamó y golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana, sobresaltado a los presentes—. Quieren verme la cara, pero no es así.

—¿Sucedió algo? —se apresuró a preguntar extrañado Yashamaru.

Rasa tomó asiento en el sillón, aún molesto.

—No cumplieron con el trato —masculló Rasa.

—Pero nosotros lo hicimos —intervino Karura, que estaba callada hasta entonces.

—Nosotros les dimos un gran territorio. No cualquiera. ¿Y ellos? Creen que devolviendo un territorio cualquiera, que antes nos pertenecía, les lamería el trasero —ironizó Rasa—. Eso es lo que creen...

_»_Pero algún día volveremos a ser grandes. Pronto.

Yashamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento. Rasa se encontraba pensativo, en lo suyo. Todo como si él ni Karura estuvieran presentes.

Los ojos de Rasa, de pronto, se dirigieron lentamente al vientre de Karura.

Yashamaru no lo soportó.

—No pensarás intentarlo de nuevo. —mas no era una pregunta.

—Temari y Kankuro fueron un fracaso —mencionó Rasa. Yashamaru no pudo objetar ante la destemplanza de su cuñado —.Tal vez el tercero... —pensó con un tono de voz más bajo.

Yashamaru abrió los labios para objetar, pero su hermana lo interrumpió:

—¡Lo haré!

—Pero, hermana...

—Es para un bien mayor, ¿no? —La mirada en Karura era fuerte, decidida.

Rasa quedó impresionado, pero una espina de preocupación entró en él. Después de todo, él tampoco quería arriesgar a Karura.  
Yashamaru no podía creer que Karura aún se mostrará tan dispuesta. Sabía qué había detrás de tanta sumisión, pero aún así no lo aceptaba.

—Creo que no —dijo Rasa, arrepintiéndose

—Cree en mí, Rasa —le pidió ella —. Soy la esposa del _Rey del Este _después de todo —lo animó con un esbozo de sonrisa débil.

Temari y Kankuro escuchaban toda aquella conversación entre su padre, madre y tío. La niña se encontraba preocupada. Para su edad, ella era muy lista y suponía de qué trataba todo aquello. La llama de la molestia creció un poco más en su interior hasta hacer un pequeño incendio que no se atrevía apagar.

—Hermana... —Kankuro la llamó. Al contrario de Temari, Kankuro no entendía porqué su padre estaba tan molesto. Él solo quería dormir y que nadie peleara.

Temari ladeó la cabeza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser mayor para poder hablar con los adultos. Para ser considerada. Ella quería decir algo al respecto.

—Debe existir otra solución —masculló. Kankuro la miró curioso. Ella en respuesta se mostró pensativa.

Temari se levantó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

—No puedes salir —le dijo él, protector—. Mamá dijo que tienes que descansar...

Temari tenía una mirada decidida.

—Kankuro, por favor —le suplicó—. Solo quiero estar un momento a solas.

Si había algo que Kankuro adoraba, era cuando su hermana lo hacía sentir a él el mayor. Y aquello no sucedía siempre. Era consciente de que Temari era la mayor, pero en situaciones como estas, él se sentía el hermano mayor sobreprotector; el hermano maduro y fuerte, que protegería a su hermana pasara lo que pasara.

Con el ceño surcado le advirtió:

—Pero regresa temprano.

Temari le dedicó una sonrisa radiante en confirmación y salió por la ventana. Para su suerte, esa noche, el viento no corría tan fuerte. En un parpadeo se encontraba escalando para bajar la altura que la separaba del placebo de libertad.

Kankuro observó todo en silencio, de que cómo su hermana desaparecía entre la arena que los rodeaba. Cerró la ventana para que no entrara ni un grano a la recámara y se quedó mirándola, a la espera de que volviera su hermana. Ya era una costumbre de Temari salir de noche para volver al alba. Solo Kankuro sabía de ello.

**2.-**

El embarazo de Karura fue una sorpresa para muchos en el Reino, pero no para la familia del _Rey _a excepción de Kankuro, que se encontraba feliz de tener un hermano menor.

Yashamaru por su parte no aceptaba aún la idea de que su hermana sea usada como una especie de incubadora, pero no podía rebelarse a las decisiones de su cuñado y de su misma hermana. Karura mostraba que no le importaba volver a concebir, ella parecía indescifrable ante todos.

No solo Karura había cambiado, también lo había hecho a la vez Temari. A la última no se le veía la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía entendido que se la pasaba entrenando. Y cuando Yashamaru planeaba conversar con ella, Temari fingía ser la misma niña de antes. Pero lo que más había notado, era que Temari no podía fingir ante su madre, ella se mostraba reacia a ser amable con ella. Esto desconcertó al hermano de la segunda, porque no solo él, todos sabían lo unidas que eran madre e hija.

No dudó en culpar de toda la desunión familiar a su cuñado. Lo detestaba, y no entendía porqué su hermana no lo hacía. Al contrario, Karura amaba a Rasa con mucha devoción.

Había pasado un buen tiempo, y como el viento. Karura ya llevaba seis meses de embarazo. La salud de ella estaba en peligro. Yashamaru, por esa razón, se quedaba a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

El hermano de Karura no entendía, ni los mejores médicos de Suna entendían. La parca estaba rodeando a Karura, pero no llegaban a un diagnóstico.

Yashamaru se temía lo peor, incluso Rasa se quedaba a solas con su esposa para cuidarla. Él también estaba preocupado, aunque su familia daban por hecho que era más por la futura arma que crecía en el vientre de su esposa que ella misma.

**3.-**

Era de noche, pero Temari lo había notado cuando ya no podía reconocer las figuras en la oscuridad. Dio por concluido su entrenamiento matutino.

Se limpió el sudor y se refrescó con agua

—¡Temari! —La voz de su hermano la hizo voltear a él, que corría hacia ella.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta ella, le dijo con la voz agotada:

—Tienes que venir, hermana. Mamá nos llama. —Temari sintió que algo frío se instalaba en su pecho. La espada que sostenía cayó al suelo a la vez que ella se adelantó a su hermano.

Las cejas de la niña se levantaron. Tenía tiempo sin hablar apropiadamente con su madre. Ni ella lo podía explicar sin dolor, pero estaba enojada con ella. Le enojaba que su madre no fuera fuerte para negarse a tener un hijo más. Temari sabía que Karura no estaba bien de salud, que ella podía morir por dar un tercer hijo. Ella, por esa razón, había intentado alejarse de ella.

_Para no sentir más dolor del que podía soportar._

Kankuro la miraba expectante. Él fue testigo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su hermana. Al instante, Temari ladeó la cabeza para limpiarla.

Un fuerte presentimiento fue la causa de que ella no pudiera controlar sus emociones.

—Vamos.

El cuarto de sus padres, más de su madre, porque Rasa no pasaba mucho tiempo por trabajo, se encontraba solo iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara al costado de Karura.

Lúgubre.

Temari se acercó de la mano de su hermano. Karura pareció reconocerlos y ladeó la cabeza para poder observarlos. Las comisuras de la boca de Karura se elevaron para esbozar una débil sonrisa. Temari tenía unas insoportables ganas de llorar.

—Perdónenme —dijo en voz ronca la mayor en la habitación. «¿De qué?», quiso preguntar en respuesta la hija mayor, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Temari negó con la cabeza, no podía soportarlo. Ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, pensó. Se acercó hasta ella, con los dientes tiritándole y los ojos picándole con la amenaza de llorar. Para su sobresalto, Kankuro soltó en llanto inconsolable. Temari le siguió.

Ambos lloraron al pie de la cama de su madre. Karura tampoco pudo resistirlo y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus orbes sin querer parar.

Lo sabían, lo sentían. Aquella noche fría sería la última vez que verían esbozar una sonrisa a su madre. Y Karura también entendía que no volvería a ver a sus dos amados hijos.

Aquel dolor insoportable no podía ser normal. Ambos gritaban y lloraban encima de su madre.

Pese a resentimientos, pese a peleas, Temari no podía negar lo que sentía por ella.

No entendía porqué su madre se había sacrificado así. ¿Era más importante el reino que la su propia vida y la de sus hijos? ¿Por qué ella era tan devota al Reino? Tampoco quería comprenderlo. Quería sentirse una niña de nuevo. Era una niña, pero no en mente. En su interior, ella ya llevaba muchos años encima.

Y no se imaginó que llevaría más al día siguiente.

Y tampoco que en un futuro ella repetiría aquella maldición de sacrificio por su pueblo. O tal vez un pago.

**4.-**

Yashamaru peinaba su rizado cabello dorado, con delicadeza. No, no como su mamá. Ambos lo sabían. Nadie podía ser como Karura.

Nadie podía igualar a una madre.

—Listo —le dijo él al terminar. Temari asintió y pronunció un «gracias» casi inaudible.

Antes de salir, Yashamaru la observó una vez más, con melancolía.

—Tío —ella le llamó. Él le prestó atención—. ¿Puedo ver a Gaara?

—Aún está delicado —le respondió—, pero pronto podrán verlo.

Temari tenía la mirada en el suelo, pensativa.

—Claro —agregó la menor, con voz parca—. Él está delicado, porque aparte de ser prematuro, papá cometió aquella estupidez con él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Yashamaru se acercó nuevamente a ella, se arrodilló, y le dijo con voz rota:

—También la extraño...pero —hizo una pausa, los ojos verde azules de Temari lo miraban sin expresión alguna—, haremos un esfuerzo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari asintió.

**Hoja**

**1.-**

—¿Y ves la que está ahí? —señaló con su dedo a una nube. Naruto levantó una ceja, no le encontraba forma.

—¡Es una bolsa de papitas! —exclamó Chouji, hijo de un Conde. Un hilo de saliva resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios—. Quiero una bolsa de papitas, Shikamaru...

El aludido exhaló. Ellos no podían ver lo él veía, lo cual era comprensible, pero se sentía incomprendido. No podía evitarlo.

—Pero acabas de comer dos bolsas de papitas —le recordó Shikamaru Nara, hijo de la mano derecha del Rey y uno de los principales Duques del Reino del Norte.

—Pero la de la nube es de mantequilla, y las que comí son sabor a asado...

—¡Ya vi! —exclamó Naruto, emocionado por haber entendido el juego—. Es un platillo de ramen.

—¡Es una bolsa de papitas! —le corrigió el Akimichi. Y una larga y problemática discusión se armó, de la cual, Shikamaru no pensaba participar, y por eso se levantó del césped y se separó sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

En su camino, no divisó que alguien corría en su dirección y no pudo evitar dar de bruces al suelo al chocar con aquella persona.

—¡Menos mal que te encontré! —gritó en llanto una voz conocida.

—¿Ino? —Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ino no se contuvo en llorar más fuerte.

**(...)**

—Y... —gimoteó. Respiró profundo para poder calmar su llanto un poco para continuar—. Lo vi todo: su cabeza se separó del su cuerpo en un segundo. Fue espantoso. Yo no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan crueles.

Los demás la miraron con comprensión. Shikamaru sabía que su padre era, incluso, encargado de las ejecuciones, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco a él le agradaba lo crueles que se habían vuelto en la Hoja. Todo para ganarse el respeto.

—¿Y por qué condenaron a ese pobre hombre? —inquirió Naruto, indignado y esperando obtener una respuesta digna. Sabía que su padre no era tan cruel, pero últimamente era presionado por el consejo.

Ino no estaba segura de decir la verdad al hijo del Rey, pero armándose de valor lo soltó—: No hubo pruebas necesarias, pero sí las suficientes para sospechar que se trataba de un espía. —Todos mostraron molestia en sus rostros—. Todo porque su familia no es pura, dicen que tienen una prima lejana de un pueblo del Sur. Todo fue tan rápido. Yo quería irme, pero mi padre me dijo que debía ser valiente y ver hasta el final.

—Todos pasamos por eso —intervino Shikamaru, que hasta entonces se encontraba en silencio—. Es indescriptible lo que uno siente. La primera vez que vi una ejecución vomité. Mi padre me castigó por ser tan débil.

—Yo me desmallé, de ahí no recuerdo nada —comentó Chouji.

—Suerte la de algunos.

Ino no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, porque una y otra vez la escena sangrienta de aquella mañana pasaba por sus memorias—Últimamente todo se volvió tan...

—Asqueroso —soltó Shikamaru —. Mis padres cambiaron, no son los mismos de antes.

—Toda la culpa lo tienen los del Sur —renegó Naruto, que era el más afectado—. Si no nos hubieran traicionado no estaríamos como ahora. Antes todo era tan pacífico.

—Por eso la Hoja no está mal tampoco en volverse fuerte, que por débiles nos hicieron padecer antes. Ahora todo es distinto — le dijo Ino a Naruto, porque sabía que era el que más tenía sentimientos encontrados—. Ten por seguro que tu padre odia esto como cualquiera. Solo que se ve obligado. ¿Comprendes? La última vez quisieron llevarse a tu madre. El Rey no puede volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Naruto sintió que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban en él, así que la bajó pensativo. Lo sabía, conocía a su padre mejor que nadie, pero aún así no podía comprender del todo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo el Reino.

—Así que aquí estaban —dijo una voz a su atrás. Todos palidecieron, pero al ver que solo se trataba de la madre de Shikamaru se tranquilizaron.

**(...)**

—Debes ser más fuerte —le dirigió una mirada apremiante a su hijo—. Y todos ustedes. Las cosas en el Reino están mejorando. Para grandes resultados se deben hacer grandes sacrificios.

—Señora Yoshino —intervino con ternura Ino—, esto está delicioso.

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas a la señora Nara ante el halago.

—Se hace lo que se puede —dijo con orgullo, sin volver a su color.

—Señora Yoshino —ahora era Chouji el que intervenía—, ¿tiene aumento?

Yoshino se llenó de más orgullo y sirvió más a Chouji y Naruto, puesto el último también pidió lo mismo.

Mamá —tomó la palabra Shikamaru—, yo creo que se están pasando de la mano. No digo que está mal la disciplina, pero nos estamos ganando la desconfianza de todos los reinos y no solo de nuestro objetivo.

Yoshino soltó un bufido. Su hijo era igual de hablador que su padre.

**2.-**

—Claro que no, ¿verdad, cariño? —Minato los observó, a su esposa e hijo. El último les había hablado por un buen rato de todo lo que le indignaba, demostrando que en un futuro sería un excelente Rey.

—Bueno —tanteó— creo que no es tan grave. Solo sospechas que se disolverán con el tiempo. Pero de eso se trata, hijo, de que nos teman, y por siguiente, no se metan con nosotros. —Poniéndose serio, continuó—: No podemos repetir la desgracia que pasamos, hijo. Tú sabes que hasta ahora no nos podemos recuperar. Tal vez las pertenencias las logremos recuperar, pero el dolor y miedo en los corazones...es difícil.

—Incluso el Oeste nos odia, que por culpa de la alianza que teníamos los arrastramos a ellos, y Hiashi perdió a su hija. Esto es una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento explotará y nos veremos rodeados.

Naruto asintió. Comprendiendo un poco del problema no le quedó más que aceptar.

—Odio a los del Sur —soltó Naruto. Los dientes rechinaron de enojo—. Ellos comenzaron este infierno.

Kushina lo abrazó. —No, Naruto. No ganamos nada con odiar. Tenemos que actuar.

—Mamá, papá —se dirigió a ellos—, prometo hacer todo a mi alcance para salvar la paz. Juro que lo haré.

Ambos padres lo contemplaron con ternura. No lo dudaban.

**UN NUEVO TRATADO**

—¿Y después de la burla de la anterior reunión esperas que confié en ti, Minato?  
Minato no esperó obtener una evasiva de parte de Rasa de una manera brusca y directa.

—En realidad no quise rebelar a Hiashi que te quería como mi aliado. Así que guardé hasta este momento mi última propuesta. —Rasa le regresó una mirada inquisitiva—. Te voy a regresar todo lo que antes era tuyo más todos los territorios que alguna vez mis antepasados ganaron, que antes eran tuyos, y lo que antes compartimos los cuatro reinos, que ahora está en mis manos.

—O nos quitaron, querrás decir —aclaró entre dientes Rasa.

—Sí, sí —confirmó Minato —.Todos. Incluso la Tierra Sagrada.  
Minato pensó en la Tierra Sagrada, que en un inicio perteneció a los cuatro reinos, y que estaba ubicada en una intersección entre los cuatro grandes territorios; pero por las conquistas, quedó con el Norte.

Una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en la faz de Rasa. Incrédulo le dijo —: Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, mi querido Minato. Sé que estás desesperado y que, incluso, al Este le temes. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Hasta hace poco mis tierras fueron las más atacadas, pero ahora los papeles cambian. Y aquí estás, suplicándome ayuda.

—Si así lo ves, puede ser. No estoy para darle espacio al orgullo. Sí, estoy desesperado.

Rasa se tiró para atrás, reclinando la silla.

—¿Y cómo me aseguro que dices la verdad?

Minato se esperó esa pregunta, así que no expresó nada en su rostro. Se acercó más, para que Rasa viera sinceridad en sus orbes, y respondió—: Tengo un hijo y tú una hija.

—¿Quieres una unión de tal magnitud? ¿Con la Arena? —preguntó incrédulo Rasa —. Mi querido Minato, me has sorprendido. La Arena no está en sus mejores momentos, pero es cuestión de tiempo. —Rasa se puso a pensar en una respuesta, que obviamente tenía desde que Minato le había formulado, pero para hacer larga la espera le preguntó con sorna—:¿Y la temible esposa que tienes está de acuerdo? Me sorprende.

—Eso no importa —respondió con dureza. Después de todo, su esposa sería la más beneficiada. Todo lo hacía por ella, los suyos y su pueblo.

—Estoy sorprendido. No hasta hace poco le temías. La guerra cambia.

—¿Aceptas? —inquirió nuevamente Minato. No deseaba hablar de Kushina, después de todo ella aún no sabía de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

—Mis guerreros son de la Hoja también —respondió Rasa.

**...**

**Notas de autora:**

Sí, es un ShikaTema con otra pareja sorpresa. Planeaba algo más enredoso, pero al final me decidí por algo más simple, pero con su toque de misterio. Estoy enojada conmigo misma, por dejar la escritura, así que decidí dejar atrás las inseguridades.

Bueno, necesito saber si se está comprendiendo la historia; así que estaré agradecida por sus comentarios. Insertaría hasta un mapa para explicar algunas cosas más adelante, pero me plantearé el reto de usar la descripción. Si es que aún así no se entiende, dibujaré el mapa.

**Reyes rebelados hasta ahora:**

**Minato Namikaz**e, Rey del Norte

**Rasa de la Arena**, Rey del Este

**Hiashi Hyuga**, Rey del Oeste

_Adivinen quién es del Sur._ Parece el malo de la historia, pero eso se cree.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Nat Nara**. Muy linda ella. Bellísima.

Gracias de antemano a los que se pasen. Realmente no espero nada, pero igual estoy nerviosa. MI zona de confort son los relatos cortos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, el anime, y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me presto de sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

**Información importante:**

**Reinos:**

—**Norte**

—**Sur**

—**Este**

—**Oeste**

**Capitales:**

—**Hoja** de Norte

—**Fuego** de Sur

—**Arena** de Este

—**Agua **del Oeste

**Reyes rebelados hasta el capítulo anterior:**

**Minato Namikaze**, Rey del Norte

**Rasa**, Rey del Este

**Hiashi Hyuga**, Rey del Oeste

* * *

• **Por una promesa** **•**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Trampa**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Arena**

**1.**

—Temari  
Escuchó su voz nuevamente y tomó el rumbo de donde provenía hasta llegar a la parte más oscura de aquella cueva en la que estaba metida. «Mamá, espérame», pensó.  
—Mamá... —suspiró agotada de correr hasta el fondo, muy fondo, por donde la voz había salido. Y escuchó cómo algo goteaba.  
—¿Dónde estás? —inquirió a la nada, desesperada— ¡¿Dónde?!  
Caminó es círculos, y donde estaba le parecía estrecho, muy estrecho.  
—No... —Tomó su cabeza con sus manos. Lo entendía todo: no era real. ¿O sí? Debía ser un sueño. Los conocía, conocía esos sueños. Siempre la perseguían. Solo tenía que despertar antes de llegar a ser herida. «Despierta», se obligó a la vez que pellizcó su brazo. Pero no resultó. No, no podía otra vez ser herida...  
—No lo es. —Conocía aquella voz. Estaba tan cerca, que sintió cómo todo era más gélido. No era la de su madre. Era...  
De la bruna oscuridad una luz se prendió. No. Eran dos: luz que luego se convirtió en dos. Dos luces.  
Y lo gélido del ambiente cambió a ser cálido. Como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego. ¿Pero dónde? Y la voz, la voz era de...  
—¿Ga..ara?

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Despertó empapada. Se sentía agotada, como si hubiera corrido, lo cual no había sido así, obviamente. Le restó importancia porque su mente se enfocó en que quería hidratarse. Todo lo que pensaba se le esfumó al ver que bruscamente Shijima entraba a su habitación para ayudarla a prepararse para el día. Bufó molesta. Shijima se dio cuenta que nuevamente cometió el error de entrar sin tocar.  
—Realmente lo siento tanto —se disculpó apenada y regresó inmediatamente en sus pasos para hacer lo correcto, pero Temari la detuvo.  
—No importa —dijo de manera calmada—. De todas maneras parece que no cambiarás.  
Shijima se volvió a disculpar y procedió abrir las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol, luego entró al baño para prepararlo para su princesa. Shijima era una nueva doncella, pero más que una doncella era su amiga; Temari le había agarrado cariño a pesar de que se había negado en un principio de tener una. Y decidió en su corazón proteger a Shijima y enseñarle todo cuanto sabía, después de todo, Shijima era un año menor.  
Aún con sed, se levantó para tomar la jarra de agua, que por casualidad había dejado ayer en su cuarto, y de una tomó todo su contenido desde la misma.  
—Mi prince...Temari —llamó Shijima, sin terminar el honorífico porque ya Temari le había advertido que no la llamase así. La aludida entendió que estaba listo. Tomó rumbo a proceder a tomarlo. Se desnudó y entró en contacto lentamente con la esencia de rosas, perfumes, aceites y de más que había puesto su doncella.

Mientras Shijima preparaba lo que vestiría para el desayuno Temari, se preguntó si su princesa sabía sobre lo que había escuchado de curiosa esa mañana, antes de visitarla. Para no quedarse con la duda le inquirió—: ¿Entonces La Arena está bien con La Hoja como para invitarnos al décimo cumpleaños del primogénito del Rey del Norte?  
Temari se levantó un poco asombrada: no esperaba nada de ello. ¿Por qué no estaba enterada? ¿Acaso su padre hacía de nuevo las cosas a sus espaldas? ¡Era su hija! Se sumergió de nuevo para sentir el calor del agua en sus hombros. Shijima había notado su reacción de sorpresa, así que no tenía caso fingir conocimiento.  
—No estaba enterada. Supongo que en el desayuno mi padre me debe explicaciones.  
»De todas maneras, esto no me brinda un buen presentimiento.  
Shijima se mantuvo en silencio en lo que Temari se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Tal vez no debía haber abierto la boca para emitir palabras que ofendieran, sin querer, a su princesa.  
—Hoy te enseñaré a usar correctamente una espada —soltó Temari luego de un poco de silencio.  
—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó asombrada Shijima. Vió a Temari cerrar los ojos y relajarse, respuesta a que no le debía explicaciones.  
Temari le había enseñado desde literatura hasta cómo comportarse en algunas situaciones, y ahora le enseñaría a usar una espada. Ya era conocido que su princesa era una excelente guerrera, ella la había visto entrenar y vencer con facilidad a sus adversarios en las prácticas. Aprender de Temari, era aprender de la mejor. Con disculpas internas de no ofender a un varón, podía jurar que ella era mejor incluso que su padre y hermano.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

A las afueras del Reino de la Arena, la joven de cabellos blondos se agachó para tomar el pedazo de un jarrón destrozado. Al tomarlo con cuidado se dio cuenta que reconocía los diseños en él. En su rostro se leyó que ella había llegado a una conclusión.  
—Son ellos —resolvió con dureza en la voz. Los demás se sorprendieron, pero no objetaron; si Temari llegó a esa conclusión, debía ser verdad—. Estén atentos. No están tan lejos.  
Ante el aviso, los soldados se pusieron en alerta. Shijima, que se encontraba al costado de Temari se sacudía en temblores. ¿A eso se refería su princesa con entrenarla? Ella no estaba en condición para una misión, y menos para una de esa dificultad. Tenía tanto miedo, que estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del miedo. Temari notó sus temblores, pese a que Shijima intentó ocultarlos de ella. Se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para susurrarle: « ¿tienes miedo, Shijima? Más vale que lo tengas, porque esta es la primera fase de tu entrenamiento». Al alejarse de ella, Shijima vio de un segundo a otro, cómo Temari salía disparada para atacar a uno de los enemigos con su espada.  
—Lo atravesó de una —se asombró uno de los soldados—. Temari es sorprendente.  
—Miedo —siseó la halagada, y Shijima lo relacionó de inmediato con lo que le había susurrado momentos antes—. Mi corazón no se tranquiliza, pero...—Hizo una pausa—. Es lo que me da fuerzas para—  
Shijima abrió los ojos con terror cuando la cabeza de aquel desafortunado se separó de su cuerpo por la espada de Temari. Al tener contacto con los ojos —ahora— fríos de Temari, Shijima sintió que sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, y calló al suelo de bruces.

Los ojos de Temari habían perdido brillo alguno, nunca los había visto así. Nunca sintió tanta frialdad en alguien. La manera de matar de su princesa era cruel, demasiado cruel. Ella quería huir de ahí, pero no tuvo ni las fuerzas para levantarse.  
—El próximo es tuyo —dijo Temari mientras limpiaba su espada— o mueres.  
« ¿Por qué?», se preguntó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué Temari estaba siendo tan cruel? Nunca habría esperado aquello como parte de sus funciones. No quería matar, no quería tener los ojos de Temari. Quería rehusarse, no importaba que el Rey le cortara la cabeza. No podía volverse en una asesina.  
—Ven. —Temari le extendía la mano. Y Shijima observó cómo aquella fría imagen de su princesa había desaparecido. Tomó su mano—. Te estoy eligiendo, Shijima.  
Temari le regalaba una mirada tan cálida, hipnotizante.  
—Mi princesa —la llamó, pese a que a Temari no le gustaba, pero no le reprochó—. ¿Son los malos? —inquirió.  
—¿Eso te tranquiliza? —le preguntó en respuesta. Shijima asintió. Temari esbozó una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura que le causaba gracia—: Lo son.

**2.**

Kushina observó inquisitiva a su esposo, que estaba sumergido en escribir todas las invitaciones para el décimo onomástico de Naruto. Minato se había propuesto escribir él mismo cada invitación con su puño y letra. Kushina no lo entendía; Minato había mostrado aversión a escribir desde que lo conocía, diciendo siempre que manchaba sus manos y le aburría, y ahora se había ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo. Le había preguntado si podía ayudarlo, pero él se había negado rotundamente.  
—¿Cuántos serán?  
—Más de doscientos, tenlo por seguro —respondió Minato con un pequeña sonrisa.

Al pensar en una fiesta, se le venía a la mente en cómo a sus diez años había conocido a Minato en una. Ella no tenía idea que sería su futuro esposo quisiera o no. Y aunque la idea le había disgustado en un principio, el amor entre ellos había surgido de una manera natural. Esas cosas no sucedían: había sido pura suerte.

Kushina se estiró cual felina en la cama, llamando la atención de su marido por unos segundos. Luego de estirarse se levantó, tenía algo pendiente: acostar a su hijo. Pero, en ese instante, tocaron la puerta, y la voz de Naruto se escuchó.  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
Ambos le respondieron que sí. Naruto ingresó a la estancia, estaba con su pijama puesto y jalaba con él a uno de sus peluches favoritos.  
—¿Qué te sucede, mi vida? —inquirió Kushina.  
—¿Está todo bien, campeón? —le siguió Minato, quitándole atención a una de las invitaciones.  
Naruto corrió hasta su mamá para abrazarla. Kushina se sorprendió. Naruto tenía oculto su rostro en ella. No planeaba soltarla. Kushina lo acunó y lo acarició con paz y ternura.  
Naruto no dijo nada a pesar que ambos le preguntaron, pero respetaron al final la decisión del niño. Al final tanto Naruto como Kushina se quedaron dormidos. Minato casi terminó al alba, y se llevó la cálida imagen de su esposa e hijo dormidos en la cama. Él deseó creció el fondo de su corazón de inmortalizar aquella imagen, que tal vez nunca más tendría. Kushina lo odiaría y Naruto sería tan inocente de entenderlo ahora, pero más adelante seguiría el ejemplo de su madre. Lo de esforzarse para la fiesta del cumpleaños de Naruto llevaba doble intención; y en una era ganarse el corazón de su hijo, en otra que conociera a Temari. Pero a Kushina sí debía decirle la verdad, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Y las cosas eran complicadas porque las heridas del pasado no habían sanado en ella, y él lo comprendía.  
Tomó el sobre de la invitación para Rasa y su familia; la había escrito última.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

—Toma, ten mi regalo antes que todos —le alcanzó Chouji una caja forrada con tela a lo brusco. Naruto se asombró de recibir regalos desde muy temprano.

—Si no te la da ahora, seguro que no podrá después —se burló Ino. Chouji quiso empezar una pelea en ese momento, pero Shikamaru puso un pare a todo. Naruto abrió el regalo, y entendió el comentario de Ino: eran chocolates de muy alta calidad; hubiera notado su calidad si supiera del tema, pero a su favor solo estaba lo bien que sabrían. A Chouji se le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Me das uno? —preguntó con la baba cayéndose de la comisura de sus labios. Todos rieron.

No muy lejos, Kushina observaba a su hijo. Las risas de su hijo le contagian calidez.

—Tengo una idea— le susurró de pronto Minato, haciendo que perdiera la compostura. Kushina le reprochó su atrevimiento. Pero aunque quisiera sonar seria, no lo logró, haciendo que Minato se divirtiera con la situación.

Entre risas ahogadas corrieron como dos chiquillos por pasillos hasta su habitación.

—Tú siempre con tus ideas poco decorosas —le reclamó Kushina a su esposo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con falsa sorpresa él—. Yo quería proponerte la idea de elegir qué podrías usar esta tarde. — El rojo floreció en las mejillas de su esposa. Había quedado como una pervertida. Pero ella no era mujer que se quedaría con la palabra en la boca.

—Por eso mismo digo que es poco decoroso que elijas mi vestuario. Se supone que me desnudaré para probarme mis vestidos e identificar lo que me favorece.

Ahora era Minato el que tenía encendido el rostro. Imaginarse la desnudez de su esposa seguía produciéndole cosquilleo. Con la voz un poco ronca intentó formular una frase que no lo dejara mal parado.

—Bueno, entonces déjame ser poco decoroso con mi esposa. Que mi deseo solo es que se vea más hermosa de lo que es normalmente. Lo cual es imposible, porque —Hizo una pausa y la acostó con suavidad en su cama matrimonial. Kushina se dejó, hipnotizada y con sus orbes más brillantes de lo normal. Ilusionada. Y con una revolución en su interior que aumentaba y aumentaba en intensidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella al encontrar su voz casi ahogada en la certidumbre de lo vendría.

Minato la besó, y ella correspondió con pasión. Bajó de sus labios por el ángulo de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde entre bromas le dejó muchos besos. La amaba como ella no tenía idea, estaba seguro que no se lo podía imaginar. Kushina era la salvación de su cordura. Ella lo era todo. Era la razón por la que estaba tomando decisiones drásticas. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla. ¿Qué sería de él sin ella?

—Porque eres la más hermosa. —Bajó más, haciendo que ella se estremeciera más—. Porque eres la más maravillosa. La más fuerte. La mujer más especial que he conocido.

Los ojos de ella se veían cristalinos. « ¿Se puede llorar por amor?"», se preguntó siempre. Siempre. La emoción de que otra persona viera todo especial en ella nunca dejó de sorprenderla. Sentirse amada. Adorada.

Los besos de Minato, como pétalos de rosa, caían sobre su piel. Piel con piel. Ella jamás decía nada, pero sus gestos eran todo para Minato. Pero esta vez, casi terminado, ella lo dijo después de tanto tiempo—: Te amo.

* * *

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, cada uno anunciado como se debía hacer. Kushina estaba radiante: su piel se veía más suave y brillante, sus ojos como dos luceros, su sonrisa encantadora. Minato no se quedaba atrás, pero la Reina era admirada por todas las mujeres —y también hombres — presentes: por su belleza y su hermoso vestido de estreno. Naruto, por su lado, se encontraba muy revoltoso, incluso, tratándose de su propio onomástico. Pese a que sus padres le habían advertido que se comportara bien, Naruto no lo lograba. Pero la fiesta estaba empezando bien.

—Y el Rey del Este: Sabaku no Rasa y sus dos hijos: el príncipe Sabaku no Kankuro y la princesa Sabaku no Temari.

Kushina dejó caer su abanico y de inmediato miró a Minato con horror. Minato suspiró. Le intentó susurrar a Kushina, pero esta se levantó de inmediato, llamando la atención de los presentes. Minato la tomó muy rápido del brazo, pese a que se veía mal, no le importó. Kushina se vio detenida y lo miró asustada por todo.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué es esto Minato? —inquirió— Tú sabes más que nadie lo que ese hombre...

—Confía en mí —le suplicó Minato. Kushina quiso replicar, pero vió a todos los presentes que tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos, curiosos. Tomó asiento, aún con el corazón latiendo en su pecho con fuerza.

Rasa entendió lo que sucedía, y la miró fijamente sin ningún remordimiento. Temari y Kankuro no opinaron nada, pero tenían un mal presentimiento. El ambiente era pesado.

Rasa lo rompió, y dirigiendo su mirada más penetrante en Kushina dijo:

—Mi Reina. —Y se arrodilló ante ella.

Kushina recuperó su semblante serio, no antes de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Rasa.

—No se arrodille —le ordenó. Miró a Minato, él le dirigió una mirada suplicante que a Kushina le produjo náuseas, pero a la vez quería confiar en él. Confundida, continúo—: Es un honor tenerlo aquí.

* * *

La fiesta continúo, a pesar del ambiente. Kushina tenía tantas cosas que gritar, pero se las guardó. No tenía ganas de tomar ni un solo bocado de la comida, el hambre se le había pasado. Se sentía flotar en un mal sueño. Minato tomó su mano, bajo la mesa en la que estaba sentados, con fuera. Y pese a que no era correcto, Kushina quiso confiar en él; quería respuestas.

—Fue mi única salida —masculló—. Antes éramos unidos, los cuatro reinos. Estoy intentando recuperar esa paz para ti y Naruto.

—¿Es tu explicación? ¿Cómo vas a confiar en él? —levantó un poco la voz ante la impotencia que sentía—. No lo entiendo.

—Esto comenzó porque los atacamos.

Kushina se vio indignada.

—Minato, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ellos fueron los causantes de todo. Recuérdalo.

—Tu padre tomó una mala decisión —levantó la voz, llamando la atención de sus cercanos. Al darse cuenta bajó la voz nuevamente—: No quiero hablar mal de alguien que ya no está entre los vivos, y menos siento tu padre, pero tienes que verlo. No seas ciega. Por favor.

Kushina se levantó acalorada. Y sin importarle que los demás vieran, se retiró ante los ojos de todos. Minato no la siguió, y tomó su copa de vino de un solo sorbo. La culpa le cayó encima como un balde de agua gélida.

Rasa se sentó en el asiento vacío que había dejado Kushina, Minato no tenía ganas de intercambiar palabras con él

—Y pensar que aún no le hablaste que mi hija será la futura Reina del Norte —se burló—. Tenemos un trato, si lo rompes, la pagarás caro, Minato.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Descuida. Soy fiel a mi palabra. Cumple la tuya también.

—Claro —prometió Rasa.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ino, cuando Temari encontró el lugar favorito que usaban ella, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji para jugar cuando se aburrían.

Temari la miró debajo del hombro.

—Resulta que tu padre —dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto, con superioridad— dijo que te buscaba, y deberías estar en tu fiesta. Y pienso lo mismo.

»—Ah —agregó— esto es para ti. De parte de la Arena.

El obsequio pasó a manos de Naruto.

—Es de mala educación entrometerse en temas que no te incumben —le dijo Shikamaru, obviamente dirigiéndose a Temari.

—Tampoco quiero cuidar de una guardería, pero qué más me queda. Mi padre me lo ordenó.

Shikamaru resopló. Qué mal le caía.

—También eres una niña —le hizo recordatorio.

—¡Una espada! —se emocionó Naruto al abrir su regalo —. ¡Una espada de verdad!

Temari sonrió de medio lado. Ignorando a Shikamaru se dirigió a Naruto.

—¿Qué tipo de regalos recibes si te asombra recibir una?

Naruto pensó en sus regalos, siempre habían sido juguetes, ropa, comida y otras cosas que no entendía qué eran, pero sus padres siempre se las quedaban.

—Pues nunca una espada —respondió.

Temari se burló para sus adentros. Qué mimados resultaban los del Norte, nunca se lo esperó, siendo los más fuertes. Desenfundó su espada propia ante la sorpresa de los demás, y se dirigió a Naruto con ella.

—¿Al menos sabes utilizarla? — le preguntó con burla— Naruto tembló un poco al ver la fiereza en los ojos de la chica que tenía al frente. Sentía que se atrevería a dañarlo.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó desesperado, causando más gracia en Temari, que prosiguió a guardar la suya.

—Yo sí —habló Shikamaru, y en su semblante denotaba que no estaba bromeando.

Temari volvió a sonreír, mostrando un poco de sus dientes. Tenía ganas de reír.

—¿Un bebito como tú retándome? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿8? ¿10? Podría contarte el cuello en menos de lo que demoras en parpadear.

— Tengo once. Y una niña no puede ganarme —le desafío Shikamaru, tomando valor.

—Qué cantaleta. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, bebé? —Empezaba a enojarse en serio.

—Estás vieja, debes tener tus quince—mintió, aunque sí la sentía mayor que ellos.

—No, enano, tengo trece.

—¿Y sabes usar bien una espada siendo mujer? —preguntó Ino, sorprendida

—¿Le rebano el cuello a tu amiguito para que veas que sí? — Ino se asustó.

Shikamaru le quitó la espada de Naruto y la dirigió a Temari.

—Mucho hablas —le dijo. Temari desenfundó nuevamente la suya. Y en menos en qué Chouji hiciera caer su bolsa de papas fritas, Temari tenía a Shikamaru contra el suelo, y la espada a punto de atravesarlo.

—Ten cuidado conmigo, que seré una mujer, pero mi espíritu es de una guerrera.

Guardó su espada, y Shikamaru no se levantaba por el susto. Si su padre lo viera seguro le regañaría.

—Wow —de asombró Naruto —Ella es increíble, de verdad.

Shikamaru se levantó con ayuda de Ino, sin quitar la vista por donde se había ido Temari. Estaba molesto.

—Una engreída.

* * *

_**(...)**_

* * *

Kushina se encerró en la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Se sentía traicionada. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y su corazón tampoco planeaba tranquilizarse. Se apoyó de lo más cercano, pensando que sucumbiría en cualquier momento.

Los recuerdos la atacaron una y otra vez, de aquella vez que ella siendo aún pequeña vio cómo ese hombre había acabado con la vida de su padre. Su padre no había sido alguien bueno, pero era su padre. Negó con fuerza. ¿Por qué Minato obviaría ese detalle? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Confiaba en Minato y ahora de sentía tan mal, que no podía concentrarse. La Arena de mala, Rasa era el enemigo, el que comenzó todo, y Minato se aliaba con él. ¿Con qué maldito fin? ¿Y cómo Rasa aceptó tan fácil? Se sentía tan sola y confundida. Tomó una almohada y gritó en ella con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Shikamaru deseó irse de aquella fiesta, no soportaba la idea que esa molestia de chica se encontrara con él. Se lo hizo saber a sus amigos, pero ellos olvidaron la molestia en menos de lo que él esperaba. Naruto estaba sorprendido por su espada y no dejaba de admirarla.

—Shikamaru, me tienes que enseñar a usarla —le pidió a su amigo con emoción.

—¿Pero no viste que esa chica me venció? —le contestó encolerizado.

Chouji nunca había notado a su amigo tan molesto.

—Seguro fue suerte —lo animó.

«Yo no diría que suerte», pensó para sus adentros Ino, mirando a Shikamaru y pensando en Temari. La admiró tanto, que esperaba hablar con ella nuevamente.

Shikamaru vio de pronto que la gente estaba más contenta de lo normal, siendo específico: uno de los grupos aplaudían y aplaudían al bufón. Y la actuación era pésima para su gusto. Se fijó más en la gente que aplaudía. No eran conocidos, estaba seguro que no eran caras conocidas. ¿Por qué el rey Minato había invitado a tanta gente extraña?

—Shikamaru, vamos a comer algo —le propuso Chouji al ver que se había retrasado en el camino.

* * *

—¡Mi papá está tan embriagado! —exclamó con fastidio Naruto, al regresar con ellos luego de querer mostrarle la espada a sus padres, pero solo encontró a su padre brindando con el Rey de la Arena, y ambos beodos —. Y mi mamá no aparece.

—Ahí está —dijo Ino al notar a la Reina bajando las escaleras.

—Se lo mostraré —espetó Naruto, emocionado por verla.

Naruto corrió hacia su madre, y de pronto vio a su madre también correr hacia otro lado, Naruto volteó hacia donde corría y entonces una flecha pasó por su lado dirigido hacia...

—¡LA REINA!

Sus ojos de niño se abrieron más, sin creer lo que había ocurrido. Y de pronto sintió como la gente empezaba a chocarlo y no dejarle ver lo que sucedía. Él empujó y trató que abrirse paso, pero solo fue pisoteado, y de pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba.

—¡NARUTO, NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO! —gritó uno de los caballeros de su padre mientras lo jalaba y se defendía a la vez de un tipo que vestía con ropa elegante, pero que era diestro en el uso de espada.

—¡MI MAMÁ, MI MAMÁ! —gritaba Naruto desesperado.

A los lejos también sus amigos le llamaban; Shikamaru se defendía de a pocos de un hombre que no tenía ni piedad de que sea un niño. Y de pronto, Ino fue herida, Shikamaru quiso correr donde estaba, pero no sé percató que a su atrás un tipo estaba a punto de atravesarlo si no fuera por cierta chica con cabellos blondos.

—¡Corre! ¡Son del Sur! —le gritó Temari a la vez que se defendía con destreza. Shikamaru se confundió por todo—. ¡VE POR TU AMIGA, BEBITO!

Shikamaru despertó de su confusión y fue por Ino. El tipo que defendía a Ino murió a sus ojos, y antes que todo acabara peor, Shikamaru mató al enemigo de una estocada. Ino temblaba y no se movía, pese a los gritos de Shikamaru.

—¡VAMOS! —gritó Temari, indicando una salida.

—¡Naruto y Chouji están aquí aún! —gritó Shikamaru.

—¡No podemos hacer nada por ahora! —respondió Temari y prosiguió en cargar a Ino con facilidad. —¿Qué esperas? No vayas a llorar. Tienes que tomar la mejor decisión o más morirán. ¡Estamos estorbando!

Shikamaru la miró a ella y luego todo el desastre que se estaba dando a su alrededor. Él no podía abandonar a Chouji y Naruto.

—¡Cuida de Ino! —gritó y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Temari se sorprendió. Ino estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. La llevaría, y pese a que no era su problema, se prometió volver para ayudar a ese chico.

«Sobrevive», dijo para sus adentros. Volteo y con Ino desapareció del escenario de masacre.

**3.**

Una canción y la anciana al piano: no necesitaba más, o es lo que pensaba. Cantar era todo para ella. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de la comisura de sus orbes y acariciaban sus mejillas con mucha melancolía. La canción era tan triste: hablaba sobre la libertad y el amor. O del el amor y la libertad. El orden era importante.

—Tienes una voz preciosa Natahi —le comentó la anciana al terminar de tocar, y la niña de diez años de cantar. La niña no respondió al halago, se mantenía seria y triste. Su corazón se sentía acongojado ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

»—Pronto volverá— le comentó la anciana—. Y podrás salir hoy.

Los ojos de Natahi se iluminaron, volteó para ver en los de la anciana verdad. La ilusión creció en su interior. Quería salir ya, y tocar un poco de afuera. Tan solo un poco.

Las lágrimas salieron como cuando cantaba. Estaba feliz. Después de varios meses, otra vez saldría.

—Pero sabes cuál es la condición —le recordó la anciana. El esbozó de sonrisa en Natahi se convirtió en una línea seria.

—Lo he logrado controlar un poco —declaró.

—Nuestro señor estará feliz con tu progreso, mi niña —le dijo la anciana—. Y el mundo agradecerá la paz que tendremos pronto. Y todo será gracias a ti.

Natahi la escuchó en silencio, analizando a la anciana.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, era el otro anciano. Caminó hasta su esposa —la anciana— y le susurró algo inaudible para la niña. La sonrisa en la anciana creció.

—Danzo casi lo logró. Es una victoria, mi niña.

La niña no cambió su semblante.

—Natahi, hoy comerás en la mesa.

**...**

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de autora:**

Tenía muchas cosas que corregir, pero no tuve tiempo. Pero bien, espero que no se me haya pasado nada.

Bueno, este capítulo era parte del primero, pero decidí publicarlo en dos partes porque no quería que el primero sea tedioso. Además que desde aquí comienza todo. Por esa razón las edades son recién reveladas. Igual, siento que se da a entender que hay saltos de tiempo. No soy de las personas que ponen explícitos los saltos de tiempo. Pueden notarlo con el embarazo de Karura y en el otro capítulo haré otro salto de tiempo porque se viene algo lindo con Temari.

Pero gracias a "aynaziz" por su comentario sobre las edades. Trataré que no se me vaya ningún punto, pero confiaré en que me lo hagan notar si me pasa. Después de todo, soy humana.  
Modifiqué algunos detalles en el primer capítulo; no la trama, pero sí un poco en la estructura y algunas palabras que van mejor que las anteriores.

_**Sobre el capítulo:**_  
Creo que se dió a entender que Temari tiene sueños, y estos son extraños. En un capítulo más adelante revelaré el porqué. También el título cobrará sentido, pero para eso todavía falta.  
Temari es alguito sádica, pero no le tengan miedo. La amo así. Y Shijima, su nueva pupila tendrá un papel bonito en esta historia. Ya verán. Shijima es un personaje real en Naruto, solo que pertenece a Gaara Hidden, Incluso en esa novela hubo como shippeo con Gaara. Tienen momentos. Qué mal que no sea la mamá de Shinki.

**Y TUVIMOS EL PRIMER CONTACTO SHIKATEMA. ASDFDSGFDSG. YA.**

¿Qué les pareció?  
Sobre Gaara, volví a partir otro capítulo, es que sentí que revelaba MUCHA información, así que dejé lo de Gaara para el capítulo que viene. Descubrirán qué pasó con él, cuáles son sus planes de Rasa con él.

Lo siento por Kushina, pero no fue fácil. La muerte de Kushina me servirá para justificar algunas acciones futuras de Minato. Ya verán. Ella corría peligro desde un principio, y el trato con Rasa era para salvar a Kushina y Naruto, pero ahora que esto sucedió, ¿qué pasará con Minato? Pues ahí queda Naruto...

Sobre Natahi. ¿Un OCC? No, amigos, no me gusta la idea de poner un Occ. Siento que todos adivinaron quién es Natahi, pero de todas maneras, para hacer esto más dinámico: **quien me diga quién es Natahi le regalo un one shot de la pareja que guste.**

Hablando de parejas, yo no tengo ningún problema con ninguna, y desde un principio les dije que a parte de Shikatema habría otra, y también **quien comente primero la pareja, le regalo un drabble.**

_**Nueva información**_**:**

**Danzo**, Rey del Sur.

_**Siempre agradecida por los que leen. :') **_


End file.
